My spin of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader
by TheLovleyLadyTessa
Summary: Well its my way on how things should of really gone in The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, All the Pevensies will return to Narnia! Its my first fanfic, hope you like it.. Parings: Susan/Caspian x ... -I'm not good at summaries-
1. We're all going back

**A/N : Hello fanfiction people, I LOVE reading the stories on here, and I decided****that I want to write one. I love, love ****the Chronicles of****Narnia****, but I hate how Susan and Caspian don't end up I thought****to make The Voyage of the Dawn Treader**

**a little different. Well I hope you enjoy my spin of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader**

**.. Don't be to harsh****on me! And the last thing English is NOT my first language I'm from Slovenia , and there so****I make some spelling****mistakes and things like that..**

**Disclaimer: If I was C.S Lewis, Caspian and Susan would already be together, so I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia ****, or any characters****from it. There might be some OCC that I own. **

**~Tessa**

It was shortly after dinner and the Pevensies were sitting in their room. It was their last night together, before Susan and Peter will go to America and Edmund and Lucy will go to their cousin's in London. They were talking mostly about their adventures in Narnia.

"You two are lucky, you are going back, me and Pete are not, ever" said Susan.

"Well you never know Su, what if Aslan changes his mind, and we all go back" said Lucy, she knew how much Susan misses Narnia, she missed it to.

"You know how much I miss that place , I missed it a lot last time, but not these much" said Susan , and all the Pevensies thought she was going to cry.

"We all miss do" said Peter.

"Well you two are lucky too, I mean you're going to America, and we are stuck with, Eustace." said Edmund.

"Yes, but - "started Peter but he was cut of by Lucy.

"What is that" she said pointing at a painting.

"Am, Its a painting Lu." said Susan a bit confused.

"I know, silly, but look closely, its.. moving, don't you see." she said. All the Pevensies steeped closer to the picture.

"It really is moving" said Peter.

"Is it just me or is that ship, quiet familiar" said Susan, while pointing at the ship in the picture.

"That's a Narnian ship" said Edmund.

"It can't be, or can it" said Susan even more confused than before.

Before any one could say some thing else water started flowing from the picture, soon the Pevensies had water to their ankles.

"What is happening?" shouted Susan.

"Its magic" said Lucy.

Quiet soon there was water to the sealing of the room and they had to swim under water. Peter was the first to reach the surface, then Edmund and Susan and the last Lucy. They all looked at the ship that was getting closer and closer to them.

"What are you four doing here?" said some one. All four of the Pevensies turned to see their cousin Eustace.

"What are you doing here?" asked Edmund.

"I asked first" said their cousin.

Their talk was interrupted by three man jumping of the ship. All of them started swimming away in panic. But then some one reached Susan.

"You are safe now" said the man and Susan immediately recognized his ascent.

"Caspian" she said slightly in shock.

"Susan" said the man.

"Guys its Caspian" she said then and all of them except Eustace stopped fighting the other man. Eustace was fighting and screaming like a girl even louder.

But soon all of them reached the ship and were puled out of the water.

The crew members brought blankets and gave them to the Kings and Queens.

"We are all back" than said Edmund.

"How is that?" started Susan "we are not spouse to be back"she said pointing at her and Peter.

"Welcome, all of you" started Caspian,he was about to say some thing else but..

"Get these thing of of me, NOW" screamed Eustace and the crew started laughing.

In the same moment Repacheep was flaying towards the Pevensies.

"What do we do with these one, your Highness?" he said, when he landed.

"Throw him back" said one of the crew members. And all other laughed.

"Get him below deck" said Caspian "He'll maybe stop screaming."

Then Caspian stepped a bit higher on the stares and said:

" I gave you The King and Queens of Old, High King Peter, King Edmund the just, Queen Lucy the Violent and Queen Susan the Gentle." The whole crew got on their knees and bowed before the Kings and Queens of Narnia. The Pevensies knew that they were home.

**A/N: Hope you liked it.. and reviews are welcome..**

**~Tessa**


	2. Where are we and fellings

**A/N: Well tnx for the reviews, write more of them :) and yes I will open the fillings between Su and Cas soon :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters from it.**

* * *

After saying Hi! to each and every one on the ship, Caspian said to the Pevensies:

"You should get dressed in dry clothes, you can all use mine,.. If you want"

"That would be great, I'm freezing." said Edmund.

"Follow me" said Caspian and led us to his cabin.

"Wow, these cabin, is amazing" said Lucy while stepping inside.

"Well you ladies can share it, and me, Ed and Pete 'll share the one upstairs." said Caspian.

"That's fine with me" said Lucy, then she looked at Susan "Is it alright with you Su?" she added.

"Am, Yes, it's fine with me I guess" she said really quiet.

"Well then it's settled." said Peter. Caspian started looking at his wardrobe to find some clothes for the Kings and Queens and him self. He gave dark brown pants to Peter and black ones to Edmund, and both got a white shirt.

"and here for the ladies" he said and handed Lucy a light brown pants and a white shirt and to Susan he gave a little darker pants than Lucy's and also a white shirt.

"How are these suppose to fit us ?" said Lucy looking at the clothes that Caspian gave to her.

"Well, that's all I have" he simply said.

"After you get dressed, come to the main cabin" he added and the Kings went upstairs.

"Hey ,Su why are you being so quiet?" Lucy asked her sister.

"I'm not being quiet, Lucy" said her sister.

"Yes you are" said Lucy then there was a moment of silence.

"Wait, I know why you are so quiet." Lucy broke the silence.

"What are you talking about, Lu?" said Susan.

"You still like Caspian, don't you?" said Lucy, and with that Susan became as red as a tomato.

"I do not" said Susan, looking at the floor.

"Mhm, of coarse you don't" said Lucy smiling at her sister , knowing that she fell head over hills for the High King.

"Come on, we have to go to the main cabin" said Lucy while taking Susan's hand and dragging her with her to the cabin.

When they came in Edmund mad a little joke, that neither of them liked.

"I don't suppose you've seen two girls, wondering around have you?" he asked Lucy and Susan, while trying to hold his laughter.

"That is not funny Ed" they both said at the same time and hit him.

"Why did you hit me, they laughed too" said Edmund, pointing at Caspian and Peter.

"Come to the table" said Caspian.

"So where are we" asked Peter.

"We are here" said Caspian pointing at a spot at the map.

"Where are we going, and why is these voyage anyway?" asked Susan.

"We are going to the Lone Islands, we have a mission, to find the seven lost Lords, they were good friends to my father, but Miraz got rid of them, that he could kill my father, and I've set to find them." said Caspian.

After they talked about what happened in Narnia while the Pevensies were gone .

* * *

**A/N: I know that these one is shorter, I hope you like it, More Suspian in the next chapter.. Review :) **


	3. Sunset at the sea

**A/N: Well these it the chapter, that will have more Suspian in it, hope you enjoy :) **

**and PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE, WITH A CHERRY ON TOP , ****_REVIEW_****! Tell me what you think...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any characters from it... Simple and to the point.**

**Sunset and dawn**

It was the Pevensies first evening back in Narnia. All of them already went to sleep, even that is was only 8 PM. But Susan couldn't sleep, she didn't know why. She looked at the other side of the bed and Lucy was already asleep. Then she decided to go outside and watch the sun sink in to the sea. She went up on the poop deck and set down, looking at the peaceful sea and a beautiful sunset. "_You could never see these amazing sunsets in England, the sunsets in Narnia were magical"_, she was thinking.

Caspian just finished talking to Drianian ,when he so the Gentle Queen on the poop deck, looking at the sunset. Caspian decided to go to her.

"Good Evening, my Queen" he said when he approached her.

"Oh, your highness, you scared me, and how many times I've told you to call me Susan?" she said.

"I didn't mean to scareyou, and if I must call you Susan, you must call me Caspian" he said.

"What are you doing here, I thought everyone was already asleep?" she asked him.

"I was talking to Drianian about the voyage and I saw you up here, and I came to ask you why are you still awake and up here." said Caspian.

"Well I can't sleep, I don't know why, so I was bored and came here to look at the sunset." she said. Susan didn't want to look at Caspian, she knew she still had feelings for him, and she thought that he already forgot about her and that little kiss they had.

Caspian inturopted her thoughts when he said: "Oh, Yes the sunsets here are really beautiful." he said. "_Just like you" _, he thought. Then there came a moment of silence, Caspian decided to sit down next to Susan.

Susan broke the silence when she said: " Have you found yourself a queen yet?"

Caspian looked at her and smiled, "No, I haven't and the council is bugging me about it."he said. Susan smiled a little . Cold wind started to blow again and Caspian saw Susan shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked her.

"No,no It's alright" she said, but he could see that she was cold.

"Here thake my coat" he said taking off his coat. **(A/N: I don't know what else to call the thing Caspian wore in the movie, if you know tell me)**

"No, then you will be cold" she said.

"Better me than you" he said insisting. Susan took the coat and smiled at Caspian,

"Thank you" she said.

"No problem" he said.

"And you, have you found your self some one special back in .. your world" Caspian asked.

"It's England, and no I haven't, I mean there have been suitors but no no one special." answered Susan.

Caspian and Susan then enjoyed the sunset in silence. Soon the sun sank in the sea and they decided to go back to their cabins. Caspian walked Susan to her cabin.

"Well...good night" said Susan, when they were standing in front of the cabin she and Lucy shared.

"Good night, Susan" he said, Susan knew she could melt any time soon, she loved his Talmarine accent and his eyes, that shined in the moon light.

And Caspian knew that he wanted to hold her close and never let go, he loved her hair and how they shined in the moon light and her beautiful smile and so on..

They both smiled and Caspian went to his cabin and Susan got inside hers.

When Susan closed the door, Lucy woke up.

"Who is it?" she asked a little scared.

"It's me, Susan" said Susan.

"Oh,.. wait what were you?" Lucy asked her sister.

"I was on the poop deck." she answered.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go watch the sunset" Susan answered.

"Were you alone?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I was" Susan lied, "and why are you asking me so many questions?"

"I'm your sister, I'm allowed to ask you questions, aren't I?" Lucy said.

"Yes you are.." Susan said.

"Wait Su, you said you were alone, that is not your coat" said Lucy pointing at the coat that Susan was wearing, the one Caspian gave to her. _"Oh,no"_ thought Susan.

Lucy got up so she could look at the coat closely.

"Su, that's Caspian's coat, you were with Caspian" Lucy said. Susan stayed quiet.

"Aw, How sweet, were you on a date?" Lucy teased Susan, and she became read.

"No we weren't on a date,Lu!" said Susan in defense.

"Then what?" asked Lucy

"He saw me on the deck and came to me, and we just talked, that's all" Susan said getting even more read in face.

"Well what did you talk about?" Lucy asked again..

"Enough, questions, Lu, I'm tired. We should go to sleep" said Susan.

"Alright, but you'll tell me eventually" said Lucy smiling at her sister.

"Good night, Lucy" said Susan.

"Good night" she said back.

And finaly the whole ship was asleep..

**A/N: Wow, longest chapter yet.. That deserves reviews.. There was Suspian as promised, so again PLEASE, PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE, WITH A CHARRY ON TOP , ****_REVIEW. _****And I decided that I won't post another chapter until I get at least 2 reviews..**

Me:**Lucy, could you please tell the readers to favorite and review?**

Lucy: **Sorry not now, maybe another time.. **

Me: **OK, Edmund, could you please tell the readers to favorite and review?**

Edmund: **I would love to, but I don't have time.**

Me: **Alright, Peter, could you please tell the readers to favorite and review?**

Peter: **Can't sorry, another time?**

Me: **Sure, Susan, could you please tell the readers to favorite and review?**

Susan:**I have to go help Lucy, maybe another time?**

Me:**Of coarse, Caspian my last hope, could you please tell the readers to favorite and review?**

Caspian: **Sure, why not. EVERYONE PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW, TESSA WOULD LOVE THAT, and I would too. **

**And a shout out to****:rosali sobreira, LegendaryQueen ,HelenaVer ,JohnCenaRkoFanForever ,MegaDiary123 ! the first reviewers.. **

**~ Love The Lovely Lady Tessa**


End file.
